


Christmas Eve

by tomorrowsnews



Series: Runaway [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsnews/pseuds/tomorrowsnews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo and Race get into the Christmas spirit (but it's not as happy as you'd think).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what I was planning on writing at all, actually. This was just some background information that kept growing and growing and hey it gets its own fic now, whoops.

Romeo's family had never been into Christmas.

Ever since his older brother moved out, it had been up to Romeo to even get a tree, and that was an ordeal in and of itself. It was usually just the first cheap Charlie Brown tree he and Race could manage to obtain in the wee hours of Christmas Eve. They never actually paid for them, not that they could have if the places were opened, but they figured it could either die in the run-down Santa's Workshop tree lot or die in the living room of Romeo's run-down home, but at least there at it would make a couple kids' Christmases. 

* * *

It was about 12:30am on Christmas Eve when Romeo was sitting on his bed, staring out at the window. Most of the families in the neighborhood had the decency to shut off their lights by 11, but Romeo was pretty sure that the asshole across the street didn't actually know how to turn them off. It was nights like this that he prayed that guy blew a fuse. He laid back and noticed the miniature Christmas tree sitting on his desk was still lit, and pretty brightly.  _Whoops._  He got up to turn it off and an idea popped into his head. He grabbed his phone and a couple of things off of his desk and hurried downstairs, slipping on his coat. He had barely shut the door as quietly as he could behind him when he began texting.

Romeo: [12:33:14] "Up for one last trip to the North Pole?"

Race: [12:33:59] "Naturally."

By the time Romeo got there ten minutes later, Race was already standing there, looking like he was trying too hard to look annoyed. It made Romeo smile. "Thanks for coming," Romeo said, scanning the remaining trees. None of them looked particularly pitiful. "Hey, hey. Don't get any ideas," Race said, tugging Romeo's hat down over his eyes. "I'm doing it for the kids, not you." Romeo rolled his eyes, fixing his hat. "Cool, now can we pick a tree? I don't want to die in the world's saddest Santa's Workshop." Race nodded in agreement. He walked over to a few, before deciding on a completely different one. "This one looks like it'll be the lightest to carry back, so I'm voting for it." Romeo agreed, however they still spent a good couple minutes figuring out how they would lug it. 

It took probably fifteen minutes for them to carry it back. Romeo was thankful his old home was so close, because one more block and they probably would've died in some horrible Christmas-tree related incident. Or hypothermia. Maybe both. Once they got it up onto the porch, Romeo grabbed the spare key that was hidden under the welcome mat.  _How original._  He stuck the key in, but it opened before he got a chance to unlock it.  _Wonderful,_  he thought, glad that this house was the worst part of the neighborhood.

They maneuvered the tree into the living room, Romeo nudging the coffee table out of the way with his foot to make space. He fished what he had grabbed out of his pockets, sticking the random objects on the tree. He hated that he had nothing to give his siblings as actual gifts, but he hoped they would understand that he had been here.

As they were about to leave, Romeo got one last idea. He grabbed a newspaper, a scrap piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled out a note to his siblings:  _I love you both so much. Stay strong for me. Be brave. I'm proud of you. I love you. -R_ and took off his hat. He stuck the note in it and wrapped it in the newspaper, scrawling "TO JAKE AND ELLA FROM SANTA" on it, disguising his writing as best as he could. He stuck it under the tree. 

Race had been waiting for Romeo outside while he finished up. When Romeo came out, he looked like he had seen a ghost. Race tensed up immediately, wondering if that ghost had been his father. Romeo shook his head, understanding Race's concern. Race relaxed, wrapping an arm around Romeo's neck. He walked him all the way home, not asking any questions. He tried to understand what had gone on inside the house, but he knew better than to prod.

As they got to Henry's house, Romeo looked down at his feet. "Uh, thanks for that. I just--" Race was a little surprised, as that was the first either of them had spoken since they got to Romeo's old house. He didn't let Romeo finish. "Don't worry about it, kid. Text me if you need anything, alright?" Romeo looked up, wondering if he really looked that bad. Race never actually expressed his concern for Romeo. They locked eyes. Romeo nodded, and he gave Race a sad smile. Race jogged away, probably still trying to warm himself up. Romeo shuffled inside, trying to be as quiet as possible. It was close to 2am by the time he got back into bed, and breakfast with Henry's family came far too early. He tried his best to look alert and happy, though, not wanting to worry them more than they usually were. 

That afternoon, Romeo moved the majority of his stuff into Henry's room so Henry's sister could have her room back while she stayed with them for Christmas. When Henry introduced Romeo, he told her, "This is the kid that stole your room. Probably some of your stuff, too." Romeo smacked him, but at least it had made him laugh. At dinner, Romeo was introduced to a couple other family members that wouldn't be able to make it to the big dinner they were having the next night. Romeo wasn't exactly looking forward to that, but neither was Henry, and having each other to suffer through it with made it a lot easier.

Late that night, after everyone had left and they were both lying awake in Henry's room, Romeo spilled what he and Race had done. Henry listened the entire time, not asking any questions until Romeo had finished talking. And even then, his only question was, "What did you put on the tree?" Even though he couldn't see Romeo on the floor, Henry could tell that Romeo was smiling, but when he spoke, he could also hear the tinge of sadness in his voice. "Oh, a bunch of junk. You know those decorations we made in French? I put a bunch on there. I think I might've put a pencil case on there, so at least they got some pencils as a present. You know, dumb stuff." Henry decided not to push any further. "That's really sweet. Now go to sleep. If you thought today was bad, you should see how we do Christmas day." With that, Henry shut off the light and went to sleep. Romeo stayed up a little longer, wondering if his siblings had an okay day, but eventually he gave into sleep as well. 


End file.
